Je ne t'aime plus
by Tsubaki no Tsuki
Summary: Cette fois s'en est trop ! Il n'en a plus qu'assez de son attitude ! Cette fois, sûr et certain, il ne lui pardonnerait pas... C'est fini, fini, fini !... Bien... maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à l'en informer. /!\ Yaoi


**Titre :** _Je ne t'aime plus_

**Auteur :** Tsubaki no Tsuki

**Base :** KAT-TUN

**Genre :** One-Shot / Yaoi / Romance

**Code :** ?

**Disclamer :** Z'êtes sûrs que je ne peux pas les avoir rien qu'à moi ? Sûrs et certains ? Bon... Ben les KAT-TUN n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même et sont en contrat avec la Johnny's Entertainement et leur maison de disque, J-One Records

**Résumé :** Cette fois s'en est trop ! Il n'en a plus qu'assez de son attitude ! Cette fois, sûr et certain, il ne lui pardonnerait pas... C'est fini, fini, fini !!!... Bien... maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à l'en informer.

**Petit mot :** Nooooonnn ! J'ai récidivé (comme Jin, je récidive) ! Et hop ! Hop! Hop! On prend les mêmes et on recommence... Du coup, je la dédie encore à Valiré, je sais que c'est ton couple préféré... Zoyeux Nya-niversaire!!!! (cadeau arrivé après coup, désolé)

Bon encore une fois, bien que je le regrette amèrement, je ne dors dans le dos d'aucun membre de KAT-TUN, donc pour ce qui est des caractères de ces jeunes messieurs, on fait comme on peut avec ce qu'on a. Paraîtrait que Jin fume, alors dans ma fanfic, il fume... désolé pour les anti-tabac...

**Attention** !! Ne faites pas comme Jin ! Celui qui conduit, c'est celui qui ne boit pas !

Et je crois que c'est à peu près tout...

~o0o~

- Je ne t'aime plus.

Junno vit très clairement Jin sursauter. Ce dernier se redressa sur sa chaise, pivota comme un automate pour se retrouver parfaitement face à lui, le fixa de ses yeux écarquillés et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour observer le visage fermé de son petit-ami. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres, tentant désespérément de garder son air de colère froide pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Ces mots n'étaient que des mensonges, toutefois il n'avait trouvé aucune autre manière pour, cette fois-ci, en finir réellement avec cette relation qui le faisait souffrir.

La veille au soir, cet idiot de Jin avait récidivé. Quelques jours auparavant, Junno avait beaucoup insisté pour que Jin le rejoignît dans ce restaurant assez huppé tenu par un chef cuisinier français. Les places étaient chères en ce lieu et Junno s'y était pris un mois à l'avance pour avoir une table à la date voulue. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains, avait mené une rude bataille avec le gérant, mais avait finalement pu voir son désir exaucé. Pour être certain que cet imbécile à la mémoire de poisson rouge ne l'oubliât pas, il le lui rappela une fois encore le matin de cette fameuse soirée. Mais toutes ses précautions étaient restées vaines.

Très ponctuel, Junno s'était retrouvé attablé, seul, dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures. Il n'avait rien pris à boire, rien commandé, attendant Jin pour qu'ils décidassent ensemble d'un menu qui leur plairait à tous les deux. À plusieurs reprises, il vérifia dans la poche intérieure de sa veste que le paquet fut bien en place. Oh ! Bien sûr il ne le lui offrirait pas en public, c'eût été trop gênant ! Il attendrait qu'ils se soient retrouvés en tête à tête chez Jin ou chez lui et, entre deux baisers, il aurait glissé entre ses doigts la petite boîte carrée enveloppée de papier doré. Les premières minutes, il ne s'inquiéta pas, Jin n'était pas toujours des plus exacts, cette mauvaise habitude, il s'y était accoutumé. Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, il commença à s'impatienter, d'autant plus que le serveur ne cessait de lui tourner autour comme une abeille autour du miel et que le gérant contre lequel il avait lutté lui lançait à intervalles régulières des œillades assassines. Il attrapa une première fois son portable, prêt à lui envoyer un message, quand un reproche de Jin lui revient à l'esprit, il se montrait souvent trop envahissant. Il devait patienter encore un peu... pour ne pas paraître collant... pour le bon plaisir de son amant.

À vingt heures, il estima tout de même que sa colère était justifiée. Une heure de retard et les remontrances du gérant qui lui avait rappelé qu'ils étaient trop populaires pour laisser une table à quelqu'un qui ne consommait pas, légitimaient à son sens un appel téléphonique incendiaire. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il se contentât d'un message. Quand Jin décrocha, il lui répondit avec une légèreté qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Junno s'astreignit malgré tout à parler à voix modérée, conscient qu'il était déjà dans une position assez délicate pour en plus se permettre de créer un esclandre.

"Jin, tu es où ?"

"Hein ? S'écria Jin très clairement agacé, T'es la police ou quoi ? Je dois te rendre compte de mes faits et gestes ?"

"Devine où moi je suis, rétorqua Junno d'un ton où vibrait la rage, au resto où on avait rendez-vous ce soir..."

Le silence qui lui avait répondu avait été bien assez éloquent pour Junno. Il aurait pu raccrocher le téléphone à ce moment, ce qui allait suivre, il le connaissait par cœur.

"J'ai zappé ça, désolé... Pi avait besoin de moi, c'est pas la grande forme..."

Yamashita Tomohisa. Ce nom qu'il avait appris à haïr depuis quelques mois. Le meilleur ami de Jin était pourtant quelqu'un de très sympathique. Il se montrait cordiale avec Junno, passait volontiers des soirées avec lui, ne critiquait jamais leur couple peu orthodoxe... mais, car subsistait un mais, si YamaPi appelait, Jin volait à sa rescousse. Au début, Junno avait pensé qu'il était normal que Jin privilégiât ses amis, leur relation n'était pas assez sérieuse pour le rassurer. Pourtant, le temps avait passé et Junno n'avait toujours pas la première place dans les priorités de Jin. Plus d'une fois il avait tenté de le retenir, par tous les moyens, la douceur, la colère, il avait même versé une larme... une fois. Mais dès l'instant où la voix de Yamashita résonnait dans le combiné, Junno savait qu'il avait perdu.

Alors, ce soir-là ne fit pas exception. Jin refusa de quitter YamaPi, prétextant la petite déprime de son ami. La musique qu'il entendait derrière ? Ah, ben il fallait bien lui remonter le moral. Si c'était le rire de Pi qu'il venait d'entendre ? Oui... oui, mais quand Shirota Yuu fait le pitre même un dépressif se laisserait distraire.

Quoique pût dire Junno, Jin avait refusé de quitter son meilleur ami préférant laisser son amant finir seul la soirée dans ce restaurant huppé où même la plus raffinée des cuisines françaises ne serait pas parvenue à lui remonter le moral. Alors sans commander, sans même s'excuser auprès du désagréable gérant qui avait fulminé, Junno avait quitté les lieux pour errer dans les rues de Tokyo. Emmitouflé dans son épais manteau, il avait marché au hasard pour machinalement prendre le chemin qui menait à son appartement. Là-bas, assis dans son canapé, le regard dans le vide il avait pensé en tournant entre ses doigts l'écrin au creux duquel une chevalière en argent gravé d'un « J » brillait à la lumière faible de l'unique petite lampe qu'il avait allumé. Cette date aurait du être spéciale pour eux deux, néanmoins, il apparut pour Junno qu'il était réellement le seul à s'en soucier. Dire qu'il avait même investi dans ce petit cadeau pour sceller leur amour... Il lui semblait parfois être le seul à aimer. Il ferma la boîte et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était agacé, pas seulement par le manque d'égard de Jin, surtout par son propre sentimentalisme. Peut-être était-ce Akanishi qui avait raison, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû accorder tant d'importance à cette date. Cette soirée-là...

En cette nuit de fin de novembre, le tournage de _Yukan Club_ s'était quelque peu éternisé. Épuisés mais fiers de leur travail le trio, Akanishi Jin, Taguchi Junnosuke et Yokoyama Yu, s'était décidé à se récompenser par un verre de bière bu ensemble dans un petit bar du coin. Le verre avait bien vite proliféré et ils avaient dû raccompagner un Yu ivre mort jusqu'à son pied-à-terre tokyoïte. Puis, ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête, un atroce silence régnant dans l'habitacle surchauffé de la voiture. Jin n'avait jamais été bavard, son collègue ne s'était donc pas étonné de son manque de loquacité. À part peut-être quand il était avec ses amis, le jeune homme était incapable d'entretenir une conversation, ceci était plus particulièrement vrai avec les autres membres du groupe avec qui il ne s'embarrassait plus de faux-semblants. Parfois Ueda trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Sa maturité et la facilité de son caractère pouvait donner à Jin l'envie de faire quelques efforts. Junno, lui, à cette époque, avait eu l'impression de ne jamais être dans les petits papiers de Jin. Son aîné était très souvent agacé par lui et le faisait savoir quelques fois violemment. Il n'y avait rien que le garçon n'eût pu dire sans s'attirer les foudres du premier. Alors, à présent que le leader des Kanjani 8 n'était plus là, que la journée avait été longue, que l'alcool avait échauffé son sang, Taguchi n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, craignant un nouvel orage. Il craignait d'autant plus ses rapports de forces que ses propres sentiments le prédisposaient à plus de douceur. Depuis quelques temps déjà il avait reconnu son inclination pour le sensuel Jin. Au delà de son indéniable attirance physique, il l'avait fait vibrer. Son cœur battait plus vite s'il était proche, saignait s'il le rabrouait, bondissait s'il lui souriait, s'enténébrait s'il l'ignorait. Il avait très tôt cessé de se mentir pour chérir ses émotions aigre-douces qui, de toutes les manières, embellissaient sa vie.

Lorsque la voiture s'était arrêtée devant chez le plus jeune des deux, il était deux heures du matin. Akanishi immobilisa totalement le véhicule. Sous la surprise, Junno, qui n'avait pas bougé de peur de vexer l'autre, s'était mit à épier de droite à gauche pour s'assurer que personne n'avait repéré les occupants de l'automobile, mais avant tout pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Après avoir détaché sa ceinture, Jin s'était laissé aller contre le dossier de son siège et attrapa une cigarette. Il jeta le paquet sur le tableau de bord, l'alluma et la fuma en silence. Junno avait remué sur son siège. Il s'était déjà détaché, comme pour partir, cependant ne trouvait pas la force de poser sa main sur la portière. Il s'était mis à jouer avec le bout de sa chemise, sa tension ne cessant de croître. Il aurait voulu fuir, s'échapper de cette impossible situation. S'il s'excusait et sortait, comment Jin réagirait-il ? Aurait-il été fâché ? Lui en aurait-il voulu ? Lui aurait-il fait des reproches ? Il avait tenté d'étirer ses longues jambes engourdies par l'exiguïté et l'inaction, puis avait passé une main dans ses blonds cheveux mi-longs. En fait, il se demandait plutôt les raisons de l'étrange attitude de Jin. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté la voiture au lieu de le déposer en marche comme à son habitude ? Pourquoi le gardait-il ici ? Avait-il quelque chose de particulier à lui dire ? Alors pourquoi rester muet ? Il baissa la tête et tripota un peu le jean tendu sur sa cuisse. Il aurait fallu qu'il prît une décision, parler ou partir, partir ou rester, rester et se taire...

Il avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres bien trop desséchées et tenté une œillade vers son persécuteur. Il avait sursauté. Toujours calé contre le dossier, Jin avait tourné la tête vers le siège passager et le détaillait avec une attention dérangeante. Oppressé par la lueur des yeux de l'aimé, il avait remué avec plus de vigueur et, ne pouvant soutenir ce regard, s'était tourné vers la vitre. Doucement, sa main, mûe par sa propre volonté, avait serpenté vers le taquet de la portière. Ses émotions débordaient, son cœur s'affolait, l'attitude de son aîné était en train de lui faire perdre son bon sens. Il enroula ses doigts autour de la poignée...

- C'est si dur de rester là ? Avait brusquement demandé Jin de sa voix pâteuse.

Junno avait relâché brutalement la poignée, glissé sa paume entre ses cuisses, comme un enfant que l'on venait de réprimander et avait secoué sa tête blonde en bégayant quelques onomatopées informes. De son côté, le bourreau avait gardé son flegme, rallumant une nouvelle cigarette des cendres de la première. Il avait soudain empoigné le volant et étiré ses longs bras musclés.

- T'as pas non plus ouvert la bouche, reprit-il, tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Je devrais ? S'était étonné Junno.

- Chais pas... avait lancé l'autre en haussant les épaules, en général tu as toujours un truc à dire. J'arrive pas à te faire taire.

- L'alcool m'a un peu endormi je crois...

- Pfff, avait soufflé Jin, comme agacé, juste le jour où j'aurais voulu que tu causes...

- Que t'aurais voulu... ? T'es saoul Akanishi-kun, s'écria-t'il en riant.

Il s'était senti soudain soulagé. Le comportement bizarre de son ami n'était que le fruit de son abus de bière. Asseoir cette certitude dans son esprit lui avait permis de reprendre un semblant de contenance. À côté de lui, Jin avait laissé échapper un rire joyeux et mélodieux. Il avait posé ses mains sur son visage, puis les avait laissées glisser comme pour essuyer la fatigue qui commençait à s'y peindre.

- Peut-être... Ouais, je dois être bourré... mais j'avais vu ce truc dans un film... je m'étais dit : j'essaierai... Vas-y, parle !

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le second tout de même un peu méfiant, tu veux essayer quoi ?

- Chais pas... tente ta chance pour voir... chantonna-t'il, un sourire énigmatique dansant sur sa figure.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Junnosuke s'était mis à disserter d'une voix incertaine sur leur journée, le tournage, le Cartoon KAT-TUN du lendemain... Sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur la prudence qu'importe ce à quoi tout ceci aboutirait, et connaissant Jin, il aurait même pu le taper pour le faire taire, mais qu'importe en fait, il était prêt à tenter sa chance pour cette homme-là. À mesure que les secondes passaient, son débit s'était fait plus fluide, il avait retrouvé sa volubilité habituelle. Il avait commenté avec amusement quelques petits événements qui avaient jalonné la journée. Il en était à rire des minauderies d'Emi (1) au sujet de son bentô trop copieux, trop gras, trop salé, somme toute trop calorique et qui l'avait repoussé d'un air dégoûté se déclarant repue de deux bouchées de riz. Au moment où il avait imité ses manières affectées et son ton écœuré, il avait senti une chaleur sur sa nuque. Il avait sursauté, étonné, puis se tourna vers Jin. Celui-ci s'était ostensiblement rapproché et, tout en jouant avec ses mèches légèrement bouclées, l'avait poussé à en faire de même. Leurs visages étaient si proches... le cœur de Junno avait atteint une vitesse déraisonnable...

D'un air absent, Junno passa un doigt sur sa bouche. Les lèvres de Jin étaient un peu rêches et très fraîches ce soir-là. Leur baiser avait eu le goût acre de la cigarette et celui doucereux de l'alcool. Un baiser goûteux, long, intense, qui avait marqué le début de leur excessive relation. Les yeux de Junno devinrent humides et il posa une main sur son front. Rien n'avait jamais été simple entre eux. Pas de place pour un amour tranquille et sage. Entre les querelles mémorables et les coups de sang, leurs élans étaient presque violents, leur passion frôlait la colère, ils s'aimaient dans de brusque accès de tendresse et se détestaient tout aussi vite. Une année à ce traitement auraient pu l'user bien plus encore, si son amour pour Jin n'avait pas été si puissant. Néanmoins, les nombreux manques de considération de son partenaire l'épuisaient et bien que ses sentiments fussent intacts, il ne voulait plus ressentir la même souffrance que la veille au soir dans ce petit restaurant français. Il se laissa aller contre le confortable canapé de Jin et tenta un regard vers ce dernier.

Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et le fixait toujours en silence. Cependant, Junno, qui connaissait par cœur chaque expression de son beau visage, voyait que peu à peu il assimilait l'information. Brusquement, il bondit sur sa chaise comme un ressort, le dos droit, les yeux ronds comme une soucoupe et lâcha un « Ah!? » bref, sec, puissant comme un coup de fouet. Junno se tassa un peu plus dans le moelleux de son assise. Le combat venait de recommencer.

- Attend, attend, attend ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? S'écria Jin dans un accès de colère.

- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit Akanishi-kun, rétorqua Junno énervé par le ton de son amant, Je peux répéter si tu veux, je ne t'aime plus...

- HEIN !? Rugit l'autre, choqué encore par ces mots.

- Ce qui implique évidemment que je veux... rompre...

Bien malgré lui, sa voix s'était brisée. Il avait passé une nuit blanche à se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleures solutions, une journée d'angoisse à répéter les mots qu'il allait lui dire, il était arrivé sûre de lui à l'appartement de Jin... Toutefois face à l'expression déconfite de ce beau jeune homme qu'il aimait tant, il perdait un peu de sa fermeté. Non, il n'abandonnerait pas sa résolution... il montrerait peut-être à Jin la facette la plus pathétique de lui-même, mais il ne céderait devant aucune des tactiques de son amant.

Jin s'était levé de sa chaise et planté debout face à Junno de manière à le surplomber totalement. D'une main aguichante, il lui effleura lentement la joue puis lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à lever le visage vers lui. Dans ses yeux, plus aucune colère ne subsistait, il n'y avait pas encore de tristesse non plus. Ses pupilles reflétaient de la résolution, une dose d'espièglerie aussi, le tout étoilé d'une très nette provocation... Il s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son cadet et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Junno tenta de le repousser mais les lèvres douces et concupiscentes avaient d'ores et déjà gagné le combat. Sa langue brisa sans effort la faible barrière que tentait de maintenir Junno, ses doigts lestes repoussaient sans patience le pull pour effleurer la peau sensible de son bas-ventre. Le jeune homme sentait enfler son désir. Jin avait toujours su s'y prendre pour éveiller en lui ses plus bas-instincts. Un regard, un mot lui suffisaient parfois à faire naître dans son esprit des images plus qu'obscènes. Sa respiration irrégulière témoignait de son état de fébrilité. Ces traitresses de mains s'accrochaient désespérément au baggy en toile légère de son amant. Il répondait avec ferveur au jeu de langue que Jin rythmait. Doucement, ce dernier rompit le baiser et lâcha dans un souffle :

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Avant de s'attaquer au cou de son ami. Voluptueuse, sa langue caressait sa peau enflammée par le désir. Avec tendresse, ses mains se glissèrent dans le dos du garçon pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui, comme pour le fondre en lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse. La respiration de Junno se fit saccadée. Il retenait à grand peine les sanglots qui manquaient de l'envahir. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il allait souffrir de ne plus la ressentir cette douceur intense dont Jin savait faire preuve. Il ne se lassait pas d'éprouver le contact de ce visage au creux de son cou, la pression de ses bras autour de sa taille, ses quelques mèches parfumées chatouiller le bout de son nez. Lorsque son amant l'enlaçait de cette manière, à la fois câline et désespérée, il se sentait aimé.

- Je te hais, rétorqua-t'il de sa voix tremblante.

Le petit rire qui échappa à Akanishi lui caressa lascivement la peau. Doucement, parsemant de baisers légers comme des papillons leur course, ses lèvres s'acheminèrent vers le lobe tendre de ses oreilles. Il le saisit gentiment entre ses dents, arrachant à sa victime un petit gémissement où se mêlait plaisir et douleur. Puis, il susurra avec une certaine bonne humeur :

- Oui. Mais ça, c'est proche de l'amour...

Jin sentit Junno tressaillir puis lancer d'une voix ferme :

- Lâche-moi...

Fâché, Jin se redressa, prêt à lui aussi se montrer un peu plus autoritaire mais, quand il vit une larme couler sur le visage accablé de son partenaire, il perdit toute volonté. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, vaincu.

Junno observa Jin qui s'était laissé choir sur le canapé, à sa droite. Il était à demi allongé, complètement de travers, son coude posé sur le bras du fauteuil, son pouce entre ses dents, le menton un peu rentré, un pied posé au sol, l'autre jambe resté sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci, ses pupilles brillaient d'une réelle douleur et de plus d'incompréhension encore. Taguchi observa sa position involontairement aguicheuse, fut transpercé par son air maussade, aussi, brutalement, voulut-il s'excuser, se jeter dans ses bras, lui hurler de l'aimer et même de le faire souffrir si là était son plaisir. Il se sentait disposé à lui donner toutes les larmes de son corps, à fermer les yeux sur ses conduites frivoles, à courber l'échine devant ses exigences, tant que ce visage retrouvait sa joie de vivre...

Tout aussi brusquement, il se ressaisit. Il ne pouvait pas continuer dans cette voie. Quand bien même son affection ne cessait de croître, il devait garder sa dignité. Il était hors de question qu'il fît les quatre volontés de Jin, qu'il l'autorisât à flirter avec qui bon lui semblait, qu'il s'avilît et s'abaissât à jeter son honneur par dessus bord. Non, même Jin ne méritait pas tant. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le calme et la raison reprissent le contrôle de lui.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda brusquement Jin, je suppose que le fait que je t'ai oublié hier n'est pas ta seule raison...

Junno inspira profondément et s'accorda quelques secondes de répit avant de répondre. Il savait qu'une nouvelle bataille s'amorçait, Jin n'allait pas abandonner si facilement la guerre.

- J'ai une année entière de raisons à t'énoncer. Mais je peux les résumer simplement : je m'en foutisme, irrespect et inconstance.

- Quoi ? Souffla Jin, las.

- Tu m'as bien compris ! S'exclama Junno qui perdait sa sérénité malgré ses bonnes résolutions.

- Donne-moi des exemples ? Continua l'aîné, incroyablement maître de lui, Dis-moi une seule fois où je t'ai fait ressentir ça...

- Oooh mais j'en ai des _tonnes_ ! S'emporta Taguchi en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux redevenus noirs, Il y'a toutes les fois où tu m'as planté là pour rejoindre YamaPi ! Sans avoir à toutes les énumérer tu peux reconnaître qu'y en a plein ! Sans chercher à savoir ce que moi je ressentais, sans te demander la raison pour laquelle lui t'appelait ! Que ce soit pour le consoler ou pour faire la fête, si Yamashita Tomohisa fait sonner ton téléphone, tu oublies même que j'existe ! Pour couronner, le tout, tu as osé me laisser seul hier... alors qu'on fêtait nos un an...

Jin se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je... je suis désolé pour hier, balbutia-t'il, j'avais pas vraiment oublié... mais quand Pi m'a dit que ça allait pas j'ai...

- C'est ce que je te reproche !

- Et alors quoi ? S'énerva le premier, tu voudrais que j'abandonne mes amis pour toi ? Tu veux me faire choisir entre mes amis et toi ? C'est ça ?

- Non... concéda Taguchi épuisé, non, bien sûr que non...

Il voyait bien que son amour ne comprenait pas les raisons de sa colère. Sous son masque de rage, il laissa transparaître sa peine. Il était accablé mais plus que jamais déterminé par l'incompréhension. Où allaient-ils si ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à appréhender les pensées et les sentiments du second. Bien mal à propos, l'aîné prit cette trêve pour un début de réconciliation. Il se rapprocha un peu et passa une main dans la nuque de l'autre. Vif, Junno bondit, frappa le bras de Jin et remit une distance plus que respectable entre eux. Puis il pivota pour lui faire face afin de poursuivre ses incriminations :

- Parce que tu penses que c'est tout ! Les fois où Ueda te fait les yeux doux et que tu me plantes pour aller faire du shopping avec lui. Les fois où tu préfères passer trois heures au téléphone avec Nishikido, plutôt que cinq minutes avec moi. Les fois où je te trouve à draguer des filles dans les couloirs de la NTV (2). Pire ! La fois où tu as fait du charme à ce gamin aux studios de la TBS !

- Hein ? Quel gamin ? Lança Jin scandalisé.

- Cet acteur ! De _Bloody Monday..._

- Ah ! Miura Haruma-kun, dit Jin en souriant comme s'il se souvenait d'un moment particulièrement agréable, c'est plus un gamin, il a presque dix-neuf ans, ce qui fait à peine six ans de moins que moi..., poursuivit-il sur un ton de justification.

- ET C'EST UNE RAISON ? Cria Junno.

- Non, non, c'est bon t'énerve pas !

La voix de Jin s'était faite apaisante. Aussi bizarre que cette pensée puisse paraître, Junnosuke se sentit le plus ridicule dans cette affaire. Il s'énervait, criait, tempêtait tel une petite amie possessive, voir même un enfant capricieux. En revanche, la patience dont il faisait preuve, l'assiduité qu'il mettait dans son écoute, son air de personne compréhensive, tous ces détails donnaient à Jin un charisme particulièrement adulte et mature. Le cadet appuya sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et dévisagea son amant. Il avait un visage grave et malheureux. Jin ferma les yeux un moment, s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue avant de demander d'une voix incertaine :

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je t'ai déjà trompé ?

Si, il le pensait et déjà, il le regrettait. Il savait parfaitement qu'Akanishi Jin était incapable de mentir, tout se lisait sur son visage. S'il avait si facilement vu que le jeune et beau Haruma était tout à fait au goût de son ami, c'était pour cette simple raison. Il n'avait aucune raison de penser que Jin l'avait trompé. Certes, il adorait séduire, tester son charme sur autrui, toutefois c'était une personne honnête... il le savait. Aussi secoua-t'il la tête pour le rassurer sur ce point. Il était malgré tout hors de question qu'il se laissât piéger. Même s'il ne passait pas à l'acte, le voir ainsi attiré par un autre suffisait à faire du mal à Junno. Il se sentait inférieur à tous ces autres qui lui tournaient autour... Il n'était cependant pas disposé à lui dire un sentiment si intime. Il préféra asséner d'autres arguments qu'il avait gardé en réserve.

- Mais tu crois que c'est tout ? Tu n'as jamais de temps pour moi, tu m'accables de reproches, tu me cries après pour un rien, tu me traites comme un gamin... Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être ton petit ami Akanishi-kun...

Jin parut surpris par cet aveu, mais blessé aussi. Il soupira, repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait mollement dans les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Brusquement, il se fit chat, rentra les griffes, se montra ronronnant et tendre. Il se rapprocha de manière flagrante. Sa main se posa sur le ventre de Junno et, caressante, se faufila vers sa taille pour l'enlacer. Ses lèvres s'appuyèrent contre l'épaule couverte d'un pull et il le regarda par en-dessous de ses iris tendres. Sous ses doigts doux et aimants, le garçon se sentait de nouveau prêt à fondre. Il frissonna, resta un moment sans réagir mais fini par se reprendre. Il repoussa violemment Jin et alla s'asseoir dans un autre fauteuil, bien face à lui. Il joignit les mains appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et légèrement penché vers l'avant, déclara d'une voix ferme et assurée :

- Je t'ai dit que j'en avais assez... c'est fini...

- Mais tu m'aimes encore, asséna Jin, étrangement clairvoyant.

- Même si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas continuer cette relation... Je voudrais rompre... non, je romps.

Le visage de Jin fut crispé par une grimace. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux sombres. Avec une certaine brutalité, il pressa ses paumes sur ses paupières, poussa un soupir douloureux avant de redresser la tête et, d'un air résolu, faire face à Junno.

- Alors ça y'est, tu es décidé ? Demanda-t'il

- Oui... oui je suis sûr de moi...

- Ben qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Que...

- Puisque c'est fini, va-t'en ! Tu connais la sortie...

Junno resta un moment bête devant la brutalité de cet au revoir. Il aurait voulu... Il aurait voulu... Quoi en fait ? Que Jin le suppliât ? Qu'il le retînt en lui criant un « je t'aime » déchirant ? Qu'il tentât encore de le retenir en usant de son corps et de ses caresses brûlantes ? Aurait-il souhaité faire l'amour une fois encore avant de partir ? Son corps semblait lourd dans son fauteuil. Il n'arrivait pas à dégager cette grande carcasse de ce meuble imprimé de l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait. Cette victoire était amère. Il avait eu ce qu'il désirait. Son petit-ami avait accepté de lui rendre sa liberté... Il soupira. Il aurait pensé être bien plus soulagé. Il leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. L'air indifférent, Jin était assis droit comme la justice. Ses jambes croisées, le coude posé sur le bras du fauteuil, la bouche couverte de ses doigts, le menton dans sa paume, il fixait ostensiblement la direction opposée. Ainsi, leurs adieux resteraient froids...

Un peu à contre cœur, Taguchi se releva et quitta le salon en donnant à son collègue rendez-vous le lendemain aux studios d'enregistrement. Il traversa comme une âme en peine les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la porte et enfila son manteau. Pendant qu'il remettait ses chaussures, il pensa à celui qui était resté dans l'autre pièce, si proche et si lointain en même temps. Il souffrait, il se doutait aussi qu'il lui faudrait un long moment avant de se remettre de cette séparation. Néanmoins, elle était de son fait, il n'avait pas droit aux remords. Des larmes brûlèrent ses yeux. Et s'il avait fait une erreur ? Non, non, il avait eu raison. Il ne pouvait l'étouffer de son amour excessif. Il devait laisser Jin à Haruma ou à YamaPi ou à Nishikido ou à Ueda... ou à qui voudrait bien de lui. Il étouffa de justesse un sanglot et posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour essuyer les larmes qui lui avaient échappés. Il se releva en reniflant, attrapa vigoureusement la poignée et ouvrit la porte...

Une main se posa sur le pan de bois pour arrêter son geste et fit claquer la porte en la fermant. Surpris, Junnosuke baissa les yeux. Jin s'était faufilé entre lui et la porte, faisant à présent face au jeune homme un grand sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

- Salut beau gosse ! Murmura-t'il d'une voix presque comique, tu es tout seul ce soir ?

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Tu boiras bien un verre avec moi... poursuivit-il en l'ignorant.

- Mais à quoi tu joues ? Grogna Junno, furieux de le voir de si bonne humeur alors que lui gardait les traces des larmes qu'il avait versées.

- Ça se voit non, du con ! Je te drague comme un gros lourd...

- J'ai pas envie de rire, soupira le jeune homme. Son cœur qui venait de rater un battement était reparti de plus belle, dans une salsa endiablée.

- Moi non plus, répliqua Jin dont l'expression était devenue sérieuse, tu es célibataire, non ? J'ai le droit de tenter ma chance...

Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Junno et les caressa avec une lenteur étudiée.

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus...

_That's all Folks !!_

**Notes :**

(1) Emi Suzuki, actrice qui joue Karen dans _Yukan Club_

(2) **NTV**, abréviation de **Nippon Television : Nippon Television Network Corporation :** chaîne sur la quelle est diffusé les _Cartoon KAT-TUN_.

(3) **TBS** : abréviation de **Tokyo Broadcastind System** : chaîne télévisée sur la quelle a été diffusé _Bloody Monday._


End file.
